White Demon Kempo
White Demon Kempo (Shiroi akuma kenpō, 白い悪魔拳法) is the style Zero Hotaru created during his early life as a pirate and perfect as he grew up. It is split into 4 different sub-styles (Ittoryu, Nitoryu, Devil Fruit techniques & Unarmed MArtial Arts.) It later added a 5th sub style due to Ayane Hotaru's adaptation of the Ittoryu techniques to use staves and polearms. The style is designed to be fast, brutal and elegant without losing any messure of effectivness. The style is ment to be very individual based, each practitioner is equal and creating new techniques every day sometimes mid combat. The spiritual side of the style comes from Croshenese beliefs, by channeling their internal power to boost they're physical power they can increase they're damage and defensive output twice over. This is based on the "Gift of War" belief the Croshen Warriors have and use every fight they enter. However if a practioner loses alimb they are unable to learn either of the first two unarmed styles and there for can not learn the final style. Also for obvious reasons only Zero and Anna can use the Devil Fruit techniques. This style has 5 Aspects in the style. each of which governs certain areas fo combat (attack, defence, speed, agility, endurance and teamwork). *'Fire Aspect:' This governs attack when training in this aspect the student work on their offensive footwork and strength. They normally strike wooden poles, trees or ship masts to increase power. *'Earth Aspect:' This governs defence and endurance, when training in this students wear weights and allow themselves to be attacks to work on reaction time and ability to take damage. *'Air Aspect:' This aspect is about speed. When training in this students are expected to move with speed and grace while attacking at an enemies blind spot. To achieve tihs the students wear heavy weights on their legs, arms and upperbody and train while wearing them. After awhile the weights are removed and repeat the training. *'Water Aspect:' This is for agility students are ment to move with agility as if water around rock and earth. To do this the students train blindfolded to sense when to avoid and move. *'Storm Aspect:' This governs teamwork. Students fight as a group against a stronger opponant (more often than not it's Zero), and try to beat the opponant. If they don't beat them they start again till they do. The users of the style are expected to follow a code of honor, while the code may be different to each user the base follow 5 simple princibles. *'Honor:' Harming the innocent is a great crime, only his dishonorable proform this action. Remember to stay your hand towards the innocent. *'Loyalty:' Your friends and Family are the most important thing in your life, honor them and stand by them in all actions. *'Justice:' Punish those who harm the innocent, weak and defenceless. *'Courage:' Never shy form the enemy stand to them with courage in your heat and win. *'Respect:' Respect a worthy foe who fights with the same honor and respect as you. Give them a swift death upon their end. These tennants come from The Croshenese Warrior Code. Something Zero follows wholeheartedly. Currently these are the only users of the style. *'Zero Hotaru:' Founder and grandmaster *'Michi:' Apprentice *'Anna Hotaru:' Master *'Takeshi Hitsumitsu:' Master (specialty in swordsmanship) *'Ayane Hotaru:' Master *'Aya Hotaru:' Apprentice *'Idate:' Apprentice (bordering master) *'Itachi Hotaru:' Master *'The Hell-Born:' Initiates-Trainees There is also a ranking stucture denoting the experience and knowledge of each user of the style. *'Grandmaster:' The most experienced and knowledgeble user of the style. The Grandmaster knows all the tricks and techniques for the syle. *'Master:' The first students to the grandmaster or highly trained nembers of the style. They know 90-99% of all the tricks and techniques save for the secret techniques taught to only the msot trusted practioner of the style. *'Apprentice:' Advanced students of the style. They have mastered all of the basic techniques and some of the advanced techniques. *'Trainee:' Students who've learnt almost all the basic techniques and have begun to master the philosophy of the style. *'Initiates:' Students who have started to learn the style. They learn the very basic techniques and are given a taste of the styles brutality and grace in combat. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Zero Hotaru Category:Martial Art